Percy Jackson and the Great Undead War
by jacobfa1
Summary: Kronos is back! With a dead army? Check out this new story; and don't forget to read my big bro craigbatter2 story: Percy Jackson and Himself
1. Chapter 1

_I hit the bed hard_.

Immediately I was found in an underwater palace, full with mermaids and fish, like you would see on Disney channel or something.

I look to my right and see a middle-aged, well tanned man dressed in casual khakis and a Hawaiian shirt. I must be dreaming.

NO, really I must be dreaming.

You see, my father Poseidon and other powerful beings have the ability to talk to me in my dreams. Lately, my father and I have been doing "late night chats".

Apparently it is some bonding experience for him. I actually enjoy this because Poseidon never did this when I was a kid. Anyways, usually my dad and I would talk about regular stuff: Women and Sports.

(For some strange reason Poseidon likes the Dolphins and the Mariners)

I was actually prepared because the Dolphins just lost to the Saints and I was going to rub it in his face.

But this time my father looked upset and restless.

Instinctively, I asked "What's wrong Dad? The Dolphins didn't lose that badly."

Poseidon said slowly, "I have terrible news. Kronos is back!"

"What? Impossible! How could he come back from Tarturus so quickly?" "It's a long story."

I yelled "I'm sleeping! I got like 5 more hours!" Poseidon paused and chuckled. "You got a point there. Okay.

So it all started on Zeus's and Poseidon's birthday. We had a huge party in Olympus. Satyr strippers, all the gods, even a couple of demigods where there. But there was one person who didn't come. Hades.

The gods decided we wouldn't invite Hades even though it was his birthday because he would probably come on a black flaming motorcycle with skull hands or something. We gods know how to party, so we know the worst party is one with a party pooper.

When Hades heard all of this from some demigod snitch, he tried to act cool but he was devastated. I mean it was kind of harsh.

His family won't invite him to his own birthday party?

But anyways he decided that this was war. He quickly sided with Kronos, and together they did a powerful spell destroying Tarturus and releasing every single person or monster. Hades even summoned great warriors from Elysium.

There's only one trick to this powerful once of a life-time spell. Once everyone is summoned; they have to do the caster's bidding.

Once they are killed, they can go back to their eternal rest. The good part is, this takes a really long time.

So now the gods and demigods have to go against Kronos, Hades, and the rest of the old school gods.

The last thing I am depressed about is: Hades put a huge grudge on me because he knew I could convince everyone to let him come.

So since Hades couldn't kill me or you; He decided to go for the one closest to both of us." Poseidon dramatically paused. "He killed your mother, Percy."

_I was devastated. I was enraged. I felt like I could kill Hades with my bare hands even though that's not my style. I lost Annabeth, the camp,(_See my brother_ Craigbatter2's story: Percy Jackson and Himself) and now my mother._

"Alright dad," I said, "I think I'll just reflect on this terrible news."

I did an awkward bow and then I woke up. I was now alone in my New York apartment.

No mom, no girlfriend, and no friends. I thought about hanging with Calypso, but I think she is still creeped out by my evil doppelganger using her. I did a weird stretch and sighed.

"Well, time for training."


	2. Chapter 2

Lately, since I didn't have Annabeth to help me train, I would go to a large lake right next to a forest about 2 miles from the apartment complex to practice my moves.

You know, controlling the flow of water, slicing trees up and stuff with riptide. I was practicing slicing a tree just by cutting water flow using pressure, speed, and density control.

I made a couple of shallow cuts and then considered going to Dunkin Donuts when a familiar husky voice said, "You know there's an easier way to do that right?"

I swirled around to see my father dressed in the same clothes as my dream. "Dad!" Percy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

_I say this because it is highly unusual for a god to come down to earth. They have other godly things to do. Also, they can't interfere with mortal affairs too much. _

"Son, I know I can't really help you for too long, but I came to help you train. If this war is really going to happen, everyone is going to need you at your best game. Now as I was saying, there is a better way to do what your practicing."

Percy sighed and said in a sarcastic voice; "How dad?"

Poseidon laughed and said, "You turn the water into ice."

Percy's eyes widened.

"You know how when you faced your evil clone that he stopped your blood flow so you couldn't move? _(_See my brother_ Craigbatter2's story: Percy Jackson and Himself) _Well that is just the beginning of water mastery."

"Water mastery?" Percy said confused.

"Yes son. There are four types: Blood mastery, Ice mastery, Gas/Steam mastery, and Rain Mastery; from easiest to difficult.

See your sadistic little clone Perseus only had the easiest of the four down. It was easy for him because he has a lust for blood and was an angry person."

"Wow." Percy said.

"Unfortunately, we will have to skip to Ice Mastery and do blood last because it's difficult to get an inner rage stored up in your body without releasing it randomly and being destructive."

Suddenly, lightning flashed and struck a pebble a foot away from Poseidon. Thunder BOOMED.

"Well, looks like I'm over my minutes." Poseidon said chuckling "I'll see you later son."

I closed my eyes to do a monster sneeze and then he was gone. If my father really is going to train me everyday, I'm going to need my rest I sprinted back to the apartment complex with my eyes closed praying to Poseidon thanking him.

I was running up the street when some tourist kids got in my way and I accidentally knock them down. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"Leo, calm down. It was an accident."

"But Piper!"

I finally got to my room and dove headfirst into my bed. I laid there for a second and my whole bed crashed. I guess I should have paid more for my room.

No matter, I can go to sleep anyway, because nothing beats a great day of training than a good night's sleep.

I swirled into my dream and the scene shifted to a dark large cavern.

A skinny middle aged guy with two snakes next to him was observing the situation.

"Thousands, maybe even Millions."

"I could eat a thousand million mice right now."

"Shut Up George! You are annoying Hermes."

"Martha, YOU ARE ALWAYS-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE WE ARE NOTICED!" Hermes said.

He then turned his attention back to the marching army of undead warriors.

"Hades really went all out this time didn't he?" Hermes said disappointed.

"Yes, I did actually."

Hermes turned and Hades was casually standing next to him looking like a Goth version of Ben Stiller. This is just like the last episode of Chainsaw Massacre: The murderer was right behind Jim and-

"Oh, and Percy?" I stopped thinking about TV and looked at Hades. Hermes turned toward my direction and looked surprised. "I will kill you myself." Hades said with a sadistic grin.

He waved his hand and I went to another dream. I saw myself sitting on Poseidon's throne.


End file.
